Roles Invertidos
by Lady Miel
Summary: La infancia es para jugar, para reir y no tener preocupaciones. Pero en la vida de Luca, la palabra infancia, tiene otro significado.


_Disclaimer:_ La historia de Casi Ángeles y los personajes que puedan reconocer no me pertencen. Son de CMG y autría de Leandro Calderone. Todo el resto es mio.

_

* * *

_

_**Roles Invertidos**_

_Infancia. El diccionario lo define como el período de la vida humana desde que se nace, hasta que se es adolescente; cómo el conjunto de niños de tal edad. Todas las personas tuvieron infancia, cualquiera puede mirar atrás y ubicarse en la cabeza de ese chiquito y ver los objetos grandes, sentir la risa despreocupada y las interminables horas de tarde. _

El olor a pan tostado y mate cocido. El débil canto de los pajaritos que se cuela por la ventana apenas abierta. Los rayos de sol que entran iluminando la pequeña cocina. Con manos torpes y pasos chiquitos el pequeño niño, que no tendrá más de cinco años, se encarga de apagar el fuego de la hornalla. Se sube a una silla y con manos temblorosas, vierte el agua con yerba en la taza, usando un colador en el medio. Se salpica un poco de agua, que cae en su brazo quemándolo (sólo un poquito, nada grave), entonces él se lleva la mano a la boca y chupa la quemadura, como si quisiera aliviar el dolor.

Cualquier niño hubiera llorado. Pero no él. Porque él es fuerte, porque una quemadura no le duele como le duelen otras cosas. Esas otras cosas que no puede definir con palabras, porque su diccionario interno es muy pobre, muy limitado. No es físico el dolor que siente, porque los dolores físicos se curan, y eso él lo sabe muy bien. Se curan con curitas, con jarabe y pastillas (siempre que uno ya sea grande y sepa tragarlas). Se curan con los besos de mamá y las caricias antes de dormir. Pero el dolor que él siente, ese dolor que carga todos los días, no se cura ni con curitas, ni con jarabe de frutilla. Tampoco se cura con pastillas o con besos. Las caricias parecen no funcionar y los abrazos no llegan a aliviar todo el dolor.

Se baja de la silla y en sus pequeñas manos carga tanto la taza, como el plato con tostadas con manteca y dulce (como sabe que a ella le gusta). La puerta del dormitorio ya está abierta, y desde la habitación se oye el bajo sonido de la radio, que pasa una canción vieja y la voz de ella cantando por arriba, tarareando en las partes que no sabe y cada tanto, cambiando la letra porque para ella siempre dijo otra cosa.

Pero ya no canta con alegría. Ya no canta como lo hacía antes, cuando su hijo le pedía una canción para dormir. Canta y su voz parece estar más allá. Canta y las lágrimas se mezclan con las notas y juntas lastiman más aún, el corazón de Luca.

Luca entra casi en puntitas de pie. Deja todo lo que lleva en sus manitos sobre la mesa de luz (esa mesa de luz que vive cubierta por cajas y frascos de medicamentos, cubierta por pañuelos y fotos viejas) y luego se sienta junto a ella, en el lado vacío de la cama.

—Gracias, Lu —susurra ella para luego pasarle la mano por la mejilla una, dos, tres veces— no sé qué haría sin vos.

Luca le responde con un beso de dulce de leche en la mejilla, esperando que su besito le cure el corazón, le cure el alma y le cure la enfermedad.

La enfermedad de mamá no tiene nombre. Porque Luca no sabe ponerle nombre a las enfermedades, Luca no diferencia entre estar triste y no querer hacer nada, y "tener bichitos adentro" como le había tratado de explicar la mamá. Para Luca es lo mismo, porque sabe que tanto tener bichitos adentro del cuerpo, como estar triste, es malo. Porque de una u otra forma, mamá no puede jugar, mamá no puede levantarse y no puede cantar mientras cocina.

¿Para qué ponerle nombre a las cosas?, si de todas formas para él nada va a cambiar.

Estira su bracito buscando la punta de la frazada, porque quiere taparla más a su mamá. No quiere que pase frio, no quiere que se enferme más. Ella le dice que vaya a mirar dibujitos, que vaya a jugar con los autitos o que salga a la calle a jugar a la pelota, porque es un nene y eso es lo que tienen que hacer los nenes: jugar, correr, saltar, reír y ser felices.

Pero Luca no puede salir a jugar, a correr, a saltar. Luca no puede reírse ni ser feliz afuera, porque su lugar está adentro, cuidando de ella, ocupando ese hueco que su papá dejó cuando se fue.

Luca es chiquito. Luca tiene dos ojos claros que en lugar de mostrar la picardía de cualquier nene de cinco años, muestran madurez. Luca tiene dos manos, que en lugar de usarlas para pintar, jugar con plastilina o tirar autitos para todos lados, las usa para cuidar a su mamá. Luca ya sabe que el ratón Perez no existe, lo sabe desde que a los días de haber cumplido cinco años, se le cayera un diente y tras esperar al ratoncito toda la noche, este no apareciera. Luca es bajito, pero sabe que si se sube a la silla de la cocina, puede alcanzar todo lo que necesita para hacerle el desayuno a su mamá. Luca sabe que cuando la pava grita, es porque el agua está caliente. Sabe que cuando las tostadas están negras, tiene que rasparlas con el cuchillo para que queden más ricas. Luca sabe que a las ocho, a las cuatro y a las doce de la noche, tiene que llevarle un vasito con agua a la mamá, porque sino las pastillas no le pasan por la garganta (y sabe también que la garganta, no es lo mismo que el cuello, aunque antes pensaba que así fuera)

Pero Luca no sabe (o tal vez no se acuerda) lo que es mancharse la boca con chocolate en polvo, lo que es llenar la bañera de espuma y jugar a deslizarse. Luca no sabe lo que es levantarse en mitad de la noche para ir a la heladera en busca del pote de dulce de leche. No sabe lo que es ir al cine o al teatro. No conoce el zoológico ni el jardín botánico. A la plaza la recuerda vagamente, como si fuera el sueño de un sueño. No sabe cómo se siente hamacarse hasta que el viento lo despeine, no sabe cómo se siente tirarse del tobogán creyendo estar en la cima del mundo. Tampoco conoce la sensación de tener arena entre las medias, entre las zapatillas y mezclada en el pelo.

Luca es chiquito, pero es grande. Luca tiene cinco años, pero a veces pareciera que tiene muchos más.

_¿La infancia que viviste, te marca?, ¿es lo mismo haber vivido en una casa llena de amor, llena de contención y calor, que haber vivido en una casa fría, falta de vida, falta de sueños?, ¿lo que nos dicen de chicos, y también lo que no nos dicen, ayudan a forjar lo que vamos a ser de grandes? Si a un nene le falta música, le faltan abrazos y besos, ¿será que de grande no sepa como abrazar y besar? Si un nene crece sin papá, ¿Qué ejemplo va a seguir para imitar?_

"Tenés la sonrisa de papá" le decía siempre ella, y Luca se alegraba, porque pese a tener una escasa edad, sabía que eso era bueno. Sabía que parecerse a su papá era lindo, sabía que a su mamá le gustaba encontrar rasgos del hombre que amaba en su cara, y a él le gustaba verla contenta.

Luca adoraba a su papá. Adoraba el olor a tabaco que desprendía su campera de cuero, adoraba que él lo alzara y lo pusiera sobre sus hombros. Le gustaba verlo afeitarse, y le gustaba jugar al fútbol con él. Le gustaba verlo y querer ser alto como él.

Pero a veces (y lo a veces en el mundo infantil no están atados a tiempos, entonces es cuando un "a veces" se convierte en un "casi siempre") Luca sentía miedo. Sentía miedo de los golpes que producía la mesa cuando el puño de su papá golpeaba contra ella, sentía miedo de los vasos que se rompían contra el piso y de los llantos de su mamá. Sentía miedo y se escondía en su cama, tapado por la frazada. Cerraba los ojos y esperaba a que todo pasara, esperaba a que su papá se calmara, porque siempre se calmaba. Esperaba a que su papá se quedara dormido en el sillón, entonces él podría ir a buscar a su mamá y darle un abrazo.

Porque a veces papá los quería, pero a veces no.

Luca abrazaba a su mamá, imitándola. Recordaba lo que hacía ella cuando él tenía pesadillas, y eso hacía. Dejaba que su manito chiquita y suavecita, se pasara por el cabello de ella, dejaba que de sus labios escapara una dulce melodía, porque eso a él siempre lo calmaba. Si Luca hubiera sabido leer, le hubiera contado uno de sus cuentos, pero era chiquito y las palabras eran simples dibujos sin sentido. Entonces inventaba cuentos. Cuentos de mamás y nenes, sin papás, porque en ese momento, Luca a su papá no lo quería.

Pero mamá ya no dice que Luca tiene la sonrisa como la de su papá. Porque papá ya no está, papá se fue.

Y Luca no entiende nada. No sabe si papá va a volver o no, no sabe a dónde fue ni cuándo es que se fue. Luca no entiende porque mamá no quiere decirle nada más que "papá no está, se fue", no entiende porque esa respuesta es muy simple, muy pequeña. Luca quiere saber a dónde fue, porque a veces lo extraña, a veces se acuerda de las tardes en la que jugaban a la pelota y quiere que vuelva a pasar.

Pero otras veces, la ve a mamá triste, llorando mientras mira esa foto en la que están los tres juntos, cuando él era tan chiquitito que entraba en los fuertes brazos de mamá, tan chiquitito que la gorrita le tapaba la mitad de la cara; que no lo extraña nada, porque en el fondo siente que es todo culpa de su papá. Es culpa de él que mamá esté tan triste y llore. Y si mamá está triste y llora, Luca se pone triste y quiere llorar (pero no lo hace, porque tiene que ser grande y los nenes grandes no lloran)

Luca cuida a su mamá, porque así le sale, así lo siente. No es una obligación, no es una carga. Es lo que tiene que hacer, porque ahora, es él el hombre de la casa, y es ella quien pasó a ser la nena, la que necesita que la cuiden. Porque no hay abuelas, no hay tías o tíos, no hay alguien que se quede a cuidar a su mamá por las noches. Además, ¿Quién mejor que él para cuidarla?

Durante el día, Luca sabe que la tía (cómo él la llama, pero que de verdad no es su tía) lo lleva al jardín de infantes. A veces su mamá se levanta de la cama y lo busca, habla con la seño y cuando vuelven le compra una bolsa de caramelos. Pero eso no pasa seguido, porque casi siempre la cama es la mejor amiga de su mamá y levantarse le cuesta mucho.

Es la tía quien cocina, y fue ella quien le explicó como calentar la comida. Fue la tía, quien le enseñó la hora, para que él pudiera ayudar a su mamá a tomar los remedios. A veces Luca quiere saber (y pregunta) por que la tía no se queda a dormir en su casa, entonces le responden que la tía tiene su casa, tiene sus hijos y los tiene que cuidar, pero que si la necesitan ella va a ir a ayudarlo, porque viven cerca. Entonces Luca sabe de memoria el teléfono de la tía (aunque cuando trata de anotarlo, el cinco se le da vuelta y parece un número nuevo)

Pero a la noche, sólo están Luca y su mamá.

Y los roles viven invertidos. Es Luca quien llena su bañera (con el agua ni muy fría ni muy caliente) y deja la puerta abierta del baño, porque mamá así le dice (pese a estar tan triste, teme por su hijo y de cierta forma, lo cuida). Es Luca quien sale del baño, envuelto en la toalla que le queda grande, y se pone el pijama que le queda chico. Es Luca quien se pasa el peine para desenredarse el cabello. Y es Luca también quien le da el besito de las buenas noches a la mamá, para luego ir a meterse a su cama y contarse un cuento a sí mismo.

_¿Y qué pasa si la infancia se pierde?, ¿qué pasa si en lugar de pasar tardes jugando a ser chico, un nene pasa las tardes jugando a ser adulto? Yo creo que todo te marca. Te marca el cariño y la falta de él, te marca el abandono, te marcan los cuentos antes de dormir. Un nene crece viendo a sus padres, viendo la vida que tienen, la forma de pensar y la forma de actuar. Pero cuando el rol se invierte y el nene pasa a ser el adulto, el nene pasa a ser el papá y deja de ser el chiquito, ¿cómo crece?, ¿creció de golpe?, ¿esa forma de manejarse desde tan chiquito también lo marca para un futuro?_

Y Luca crece. Deja de ser un nene que cuida a la mamá, para ser un hombrecito que la cuida. Luca tiene doce (casi, casi tiene trece) años, pero pareciera que tiene muchísimos más.

Mamá (o mami, como le dice él) está mejor… o no está tan mal como antes lo estaba. Fue progresivo, lento, tortuoso. De a poquito, con el correr de los meses, con el correr del tiempo, de los besos y abrazos de Luca, ella se fue levantando, fue volviendo a ser, un poquitito, lo que antes era. Pero todavía necesitaba que Luca la ayudara, necesitaba de los ojos de Luca para ver en la oscuridad, de sus manos para guiarse en las sombras y de su voz para no perderse. Luca era su brújula, su guía, su todo.

Pero aún así, ella está débil. Y Luca se da cuenta.

Luca ve como los huesos se le marcan en las manos, cómo los pómulos, antes rosados y llenos de vida, se pierden entre la piel y los huesos. Luca ve como poco a poco, los ojos pierden vida, pierden color y ganas de mirar. Luca la escucha llorar por las noches, y en esos momentos quisiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte, como para ir a consolarla. Pero sabe que a ella no le gusta mostrarse débil frente a él (y eso también le pasa a Luca, se ve que en algo se parece a su mamá), y no quiere que ella tenga que mentirle (además, a veces y sólo a veces, a él también le gusta llorar solito, por eso entiende a mamá)

La palabra papá, despareció del diccionario familiar. De esa familia formada por sólo dos personas, esa familia que pareciera derrumbarse, pero en verdad es más fuerte que cualquier otra. Mamá ya no habla de él, ya no le dice a Luca lo parecido que se pone a ese hombre con el correr de los años o que toman la sopa de la misma forma, o que la manía de mover los dedos mientras espera, también la heredó de su progenitor. Luca ahora sabe que su papá no está, y que preguntarle a su mamá a donde se fue, es en vano. Es en vano y es doloroso, porque ella se quiebra, a ella le duele y le da impotencia. A veces ella mira a su hijo y odia a su ex marido, porque Luca es sólo un nene y tiene derecho a tener un papá que lo cuide y lo quiera, un papá que le enseñe todo lo que ella no puede. Pero en cuanto recuerda lo que era vivir en constante peligro, en constante miedo (miedo por todo; miedo por ella y más miedo por Luca, tanto que dejaba de ser miedo y se transformaba en pánico por la vida de su hijo), se alegra de que Luca esté a salvo de esa influencia, porque así él va a poder crecer feliz, contento y tener una vida llena de luz (pobre… si tan sólo supiera, seguramente el corazón se le terminaría de romper)

Y así, la vida de ella, se convierte en una constante montaña rusa. Pasa de odiar al hombre que ama, a amar al hombre que odia. Lo extraña y lo desea. Pero también desea no extrañarlo más. Se aferra a su recuerdo y a su olor a tabaco, pero todo eso le da nauseas, porque el recuerdo de él, es doloroso, punzante, una herida abierta jamás cerrada.

Y Luca… Luca ya se olvidó de lo que es tener papá. El recuerdo de su voz se pierde con el viento, el color de su risa lo visita sólo en sueños (y a veces, también en pesadillas) y su cara se difumina como con soplidos. Luca quisiera saber lo que es tener un papá, porque los demás chicos lo tienen, pero no le molesta vivir sin él. Extrañarlo, no lo extraña. Y quererlo… tampoco lo quiere. Porque sabe que él lastima a su mamá, sabe que él, los dejó solos y que por él, su mamá está cómo está (pero es humano, y a veces quisiera saber que se siente, por eso se inventa papás y juega a ser feliz)

_La infancia está para ser feliz. Está para jugar y reír. Está para pasar días enteros corriendo en la plaza, noches interminables jugando a la play. La infancia está para ser chiquito. Está para que los grandes cuiden a los nenes. Está para creer en lo imposible, para tener ilusiones y sueños. Para que los cuentos de hadas, de piratas y fantasmas parezcan reales. La infancia está para tener miedos absurdos, para correr a la cama de papá y mamá y esconderse con ellos. Está para reírse de la nada misma y ser feliz con poco. Pero cuando la infancia que debería ser, no es, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿se convierte en una etapa salteada?_

Es una tarde como todas las tardes de abril. No hace frio, tampoco hace calor. Desde la mañana que las nubes amenazan con descargarse de un momento a otro, pero (por suerte para Luca) aún no llueve.

Luca camina con su mochila colgando de un solo hombro. Lleva una campera azul que le queda demasiado grande y las zapatillas llenas de barro. Patea una chapita, como si fuera una pelota de fútbol, una, dos, cuatro cuadras. La chapita va a parar a la calle y un auto le pasa por encima. Luca suspira resignado, se acomoda la mochila y continua su camino.

La verdad es que no piensa en nada importante. Quiere llegar a su casa y espera verla a su mamá levantada, cuando se fue por la mañana, ella parecía estar mejor, y tal vez fuera sólo su imaginación, pero el color de las mejillas era menos pálido que el día anterior. Con suerte iban a poder tomar la merienda juntos (té ella, chocolatada él) y si ella estaba lo suficientemente bien, podría prepararle las milanesas con puré que Luca tanto anhelaba.

Las luces apagadas. La radio apagada. Ningún sonido.

Parece que en la casa no hay nadie, como si estuviera deshabitada.

Hay una ventana abierta, por la que se cuela el frio viento. Luca la cierra y comienza a llamar a su mamá.

¡Mamá!. Nada. ¡Mamá!. Nada. ¡Mamá!, ¡Mamá!. Nada de nada.

Hay algo que le pica adentro. Una sensación, una molestia en el pecho. El corazón se le acelera, late rápido, como nunca lo había hecho y la tristeza lo invade, lo llena por completo y se adueña de cada parte del cuerpo de Luca.

No quiere ver, pero tiene que hacerlo. Lentamente va hacia la habitación de ella, dónde las luces están apagadas, dónde las persianas están cerradas y nada huele como antes.

Enciende la luz y le quema los ojos.

Pero más queman las lágrimas. Cómo ácido, cómo agujas.

Está allí, como si durmiera. Acostada en su cama, cubierta por el cobertor que su abuela le había tejido de pequeña.

— ¡Mami! —dice Luca con el corazón fuera de su cuerpo— ¡Mami! —repite, y el dolor deforma las palabras.

Se acerca a su lado, mete las manos entre las frazadas buscando las manos de ella. Están frias y Luca busca calentárselas, porque no quiere que mamá pase frio, porque no quiere más frio en su vida.

— ¡Mami, despertate! —suplica, ruega, llora.

Besa la mano de su mamá. Besa las mejillas de ella, y se las empapa de sus lágrimas.

— ¡Mami!, ¡Má!... por favor… —y la continuación de su plegaria queda perdida entre los sollozos.

Y entonces Luca se da cuenta que está más sólo que nunca. Luca se da cuenta que ya no hay nadie en el mundo que lo quiera, no hay nadie en el mundo que se preocupe por él. Pero peor aún, ya no hay nadie en el mundo al que él quiera, no hay nadie en el mundo por el que él se preocupe.

Ni siquiera él mismo.

_A mí me robaron la infancia. Me robaron la oportunidad de jugar, de ser chico. Todo te marca, desde lo más chiquito, hasta lo más grande. Todo lo que te pasa, todo lo que le pasa a los demás, te marca. Un nene que juega a ser adulto, que juega a ver la vida de otra forma, no es lo mismo a un nene que no juega a ser adulto, sino que es un adulto; no es lo mismo que un nene que de verdad ve la vida de otra forma. La infancia perdida es irrecuperable, porque se es nene una sola vez en la vida.  
Cuando dejás de ser nene y pasás a ser adulto, sos un reflejo de lo que viste, de lo que te enseñaron y de lo que no te enseñaron. Sos un reflejo de la vida que viste de chiquito, de lo que te dijeron que estaba bien y que estaba mal._

Corre. Corre y corre.

Busca alejarse de todo y de nada. Busca encontrarse a él mismo, busca escaparse del mundo. Tiene frio y tiene hambre. Pero más que nada, tiene miedo. Mucho miedo.

La camperita azul no lo protege del frio de julio. Las zapatillas mojadas, demasiado mojadas, le enfrían los pies con cada paso que da.

Es un nene. Y un nene no tendría que vivir lo que él está viviendo. Un nene como él, no tendría que correr escapando, alejándose, buscándose; un nene tendría que correr jugando a la mancha, jugando a las escondidas y al poliladron. Un nene como Luca tendría que ser eso: un nene, no un pequeño adulto con miedo.

Luca corre y es de noche. Luca corre y ya no sabe dónde está, porque ese no es su barrio, ese no es su lugar conocido. Quiere ubicarse, quiere volver a su casa, esa casa de la que lo alejaron para meterlo en el orfanato.

Necesita volver a esa casa, su casa, porque allí está la esencia de ella, allí viven los recuerdos con ella. Allí las paredes cantan sus canciones y los vidrios reflejan sus sueños. En esa casa, su casa, se siente seguro. Por más de que esté solo, por más de que nadie lo cuide (¿pero Luca de verdad necesita ser cuidado?, si él sabe cuidarse solo. Sí, Luca necesitar que lo cuiden. Y mucho), allí se siente en casa, se siente aliviado y cree que el dolor pasará.

¿Será que corre pensando que está atrapado en una pesadilla de la cual debe salir?, ¿será que corre creyendo que al llegar a su casa, su mamá lo esperará con la chocolatada lista?

No importa. Luca corre.

Pero corre en vano. Porque es un nene, y porque está en un lugar que no conoce.

Corre por inercia, corre porque le sale. Un pie delante del otro y el aire que se escapa de sus pulmones. El corazón que parece una maquinita a toda potencia y el miedo que recorre sus venas.

Empieza a perder la razón, a sentirse desorientado. Es como si su cuerpo y su alma fueran dos entes diferentes.

Está más allá. Más allá del bien, más allá del mal. Siente que no es él, pero tampoco es otro. Sus oídos se agudizan, y escucha pasos que lo persiguen. Miedo, pánico, terror. Se esconde detrás de un árbol y su frente se llena de gotitas de sudor frio, respira agitadamente, siente que su pecho se levanta y se baja exageradamente. Tantea el suelo con las manos y allí encuentra un palo, frio al tacto y suave.

Se aferra a su arma. No porque piense usarla, sino porque de cierta forma le da seguridad. Puede usarla para asustar a alguien, puede usarla para verse más temible, para verse más adulto y menos nene miedoso.

Pasos y voces que se acercan. El tiempo que comienza a pasar lentamente, como si quisiera darle tiempo a Luca para que corra y escape. Pero Luca se queda, se queda y espera lo que sea su destino le tenga deparado.

Ve sombras, y tiene miedo. Demasiado miedo. Las sombras se ríen, con malicia, con soberbia. Las sombras huelen a tabaco y alcohol, y esos olores, a Luca le traen los peores recuerdos. La cabeza de Luca se inunda de imágenes retorcidas, como si fueran las de una película vieja. Escucha golpes de mesa, gritos de su mamá, llantos y vidrios rotos. Siente la desolación y la tristeza de la mujer que le dio la vida. Entonces se llena de odio y deja de pensar.

Las sombras que huelen a tabaco y alcohol se acercan a él, empujándose una a la otra. Luca sabe que le están mostrando algo, pero no sabe qué. Luca sabe que le piden (obligan, mejor dicho) algo, pero tampoco entiende.

Sólo acciona. No piensa, porque no sabe como pensar.

No es él, porque Luca, que tendría que ser un nene, no es capaza de hacer eso. Sus manos tienen vida propia, y con esa fuerza que no es la de él, levantan el fierro que sujetan. Algo dentro de Luca les pide que se detengan, porque nada bueno puede salir de eso. Pero las manos y el miedo ganan, y el fierro impacta contra una de las sombras.

Es Luca, pero no es Luca.

Luca tiene miedo y vuelve a correr. Corre y se esconde.

Se esconde como cuando era chiquito, entre las sábanas de su cama, esperando a que su papá dejara de gritar, esperando poder salir y consolar a su mamá. No tiene idea del tiempo, porque cuando uno tiene miedo, el tiempo deja de tener sentido. Podrían haber pasado horas, como podrían haber pasado segundos.

Pero en un momento, la tapa del contenedor en el que se encuentra, se levanta.

Y Luca puede ver como el sol entra y le quema los ojos. Puede ver como una mujer, linda y sonriente, le tiende una mano y le promete que todo va a estar bien, porque ella ahora lo va a cuidar.

Y pobre Luca que le cree y se va con ella, porque si ella lo cuida, entonces su vida no se va a transformar en un infierno.

El miedo persiste, la culpa lo invade. Culpa que lo acompañará por toda su vida (¡si tan sólo supiera que nada es como él cree, que es todo una equivocación!) y lo marcará.

_De mi infancia trato de recordar lo lindo. Trato de acordarme de mamá y la forma en la que con una sonrisa me cambiaba el mundo. De sus canciones y sus besos en la frente. Trato de acordarme de la vez que me regaló una bicicleta y como tras haberme caído, me besó las rodillas para curarme. Trato de acordarme del sabor de su comida, su chocolatada y sus galletitas de limón. Prefiero quedarme con lo lindo, con lo dulce y lo bueno. Porque de los malos recuerdos infantiles, mejor dejarlos ir, dejarlos perderse con el viento y que queden solamente, como una parte de mi ser._

Está arrodillado al lado de la cama. Con una mano sostiene la de su madre, y con la otra, la peina, le acaricia los ojos, la nariz y la boca. Luca cierra sus ojos y busca encontrar los de ella en la oscuridad. Busca encontrar su canto, su risa y su vida.

Sabe que debería llamar a alguien. Sabe que hay cosas de las que debería ocuparse, pero por ahora no. Ahora Luca quiere despedirse de su mamá, él y ella solos, como siempre fue.

Entonces se acuesta a su lado y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de ella. La tapa, para que no pase frio y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla.

—Perdoname por no haberte cuidado bien —dice en susurros.

Y el cielo comienza a llorar.

* * *

_Luca es mi personaje preferido de Casi Ángeles. Lo tengo como armado en mi cabeza, tanto por lo que muestran en la tira, como con lo que no muestran, pero yo imagino en base a lo que si.  
Siempre me pareció que falta saber de su infancia, de su historia de vida. Pero se ve que al autor de CA, le llama más otros personajes, por lo que me decidí yo a escribir lo que siempre creí le pasó a Luca de chiquito y por todo eso, es como es._

_También dejé el OS en un grupo de webcon , tengo el mismo nombre de usuario. Soy yo, en ambos lugares._

_¿Review? ^^_


End file.
